parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brown Rat
One of the most abundant and widespread of all mammals, the brown rat (Rattus norvegicus) is a highly successful and adaptable rodent that has colonised nearly every part of the world. A relatively large and stocky species, the brown rat has a long, scaly, almost naked tail which is slightly shorter than the head and body. This species’ snout is pointed, while its ears are relatively short and have thin fur on the back. As its common name suggests, the brown rat typically has brown to brownish-grey fur, but it can vary in colour from white to pale reddish-brown or almost black. The fur on the underside of the body and on the feet is slightly paler, and the tail is also lighter below than above. In captivity, albino versions of the brown rat have been used in laboratories for research, and various colour varieties have been bred as pets. The male brown rat is usually slightly larger and heavier than the female. This species can be confused with the closely related black rat (Rattus rattus), but differs in its larger size, shorter ears, smaller eyes and proportionately shorter tail. The brown rat produces a variety of sounds, including squeals, whistles, shrieks, soft chirps, hisses, and teeth chattering or grinding. This species is also able to hear ultrasonic sounds, above the range of human hearing, and uses a number of ultrasonic calls. Pet rats have even been recorded producing a particular ultrasonic call known as ‘rat laughter’ when playing and being tickled. Originally native to parts of China, Siberia and Japan, the brown rat is now found virtually worldwide. The brown rat is a sociable species and usually lives in groups which have a dominance hierarchy and defend a territory. The brown rat commonly lives close to humans, often occupying buildings, farmland, sewers and rubbish tips. Roles Gallery BrownRat1.jpg Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4143.jpg|Fantasia (1940) oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-1380.jpg|Oliver and Company (1988) snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-5616.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-5878.jpg|The Secret of NIMH (1982) madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-4214.jpg|Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) GaoBaM Rat.jpg Rhonda Rat Rodent Reporter.jpg CPatP Rat.png IMG_4651.PNG IMG 7038.JPG IMG_8967.JPG grand-day-out-disneyscreencaps.com-1090.jpg IMG 0079.PNG Dexter's Lab Rat.jpg CtCD Rats.jpg IMG 5851.PNG Unnamed_Rat.png IMG dc rat.jpeg See Also * Black Rat Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:European Animals Category:African Animals Category:Australian Animals Category:North American Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Rodents Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:The Animals of Farthing Wood Animals Category:Oliver and Company Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Indiana Jones Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Brown Characters Category:Rats Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:The Black Cauldron Animals Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Beverly Hills Chihuahua Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Ratatouille Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Rataldo Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Chicken Run Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Wallace and Gromit Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Marco and Gina Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:The Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals